Un amour,une guerre,deux camps
by Helli'm
Summary: A présent j'ai compris les raisons d'une telle passion:Quoi de plus enivrant que l'interdit?Ne nous méprenons pas toi et moi sommes aussi incompatible que le soleil et la lune. OS en trois parties/deux fin *Complète*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** ==Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire(of course)

**Titre:**Un amour,une guerre,deux camps.

**Résumer:** A présent j'ai compris les raisons d'une telle passion:Quoi de plus enivrant que l'interdit?Ne nous méprenons pas toi et moi sommes aussi incompatible que le soleil et la lune.

Me revoilà avec un os encore un Dray/Mione me regardés pas comme ça c'est pas de ma faute si ils m'inspire non?En trois parties déjà toutes écrites(J'assure je sais) :D

Et j'aimerais rajouter pour Hightway to hell ben je pense à une suite mais en ce moment pas le temps et pas très inspirée et vus que je ne souhaite pas vous décevoir je ne poste rien après tout qui vivra verra.

Enfin bref si pas tout rose mais mignon quand même(je pense).Je m'excuse par avance des fautes l'orthographe sa devrait le faire grâce à mon merveilleux correcteur(mon PC) par contre la grammaire aie aie aie (ben quoi il à beau être génial sa reste une machine et puis moi je ne suis qu'une humaine avec ses faiblesses et lacunes (telle que la grammaire :D))la belle excuse.

Bon j'en fini là avec mon racontage de vie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas j'adore les reviews toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est constructive.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Avant toi je n'avais pas compris,non,je ne comprenait pas Tristan et Iseult ,Roméo et Juliette,Lancelot et Guenièvre tous ces couples célèbres mais à l'amour aussi destructeur et tragique que le notre. Je connait leur histoire ainsi que la fin douloureuse qui à scellée leur destinée,j'ai lu ces récits des dizaines des fois non pour la beauté des lignes qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux ou pour la pureté de l'amour qui les unissaient mais simplement pour apprendre.

Apprendre les raisons qui les avaient poussés a vivre leur amour envers et contre tous sans ce soucier un seul instant des dangers que leurs passion commune leurs attireraient,sans ce préoccupés de la peine,de la tristesse et de souffrance qu'engendrait leurs amour interdit. J'ai relu de nombreuses fois ces aventures romantique et épique à la fois et pourtant je ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment ces couples pouvaient vivre une passion si dévastatrice en sachant qu'elle les conduisaient inévitablement vers la mort. Pourquoi affronter une telle fatalité accepter de quitter la vie pour un sentiment aussi banal et futile qu'est l'amour?

Et tu es entré dans ma vie _Toi _serpentard,sang-pur à l'idéologie dicté par tes pairs et j'ai enfin comprit bien qu'a présent je le regrette car notre affection est a l'instar de celle qu'on connut ces couples si tragiquement célèbre;douloureuse,déchirante mais cependant enivrante,fascinante,véritable. Par cet amour je nous sait condamnés tout comme tu le sais cependant aucun de nous ne se voit quitter l'autre et c'est dans les méandres d'un plaisir terrifiant que nous nous noyons chaque jours plus profondément que le premier. Tu es d'un camp celui des ténèbres et moi de l'autre qui doit son appartenance à la lumière un jour ce n'est pas côte à côte nos doigts entrelacés que nous lutterons mais face à face baguettes en mains et ce jour l'un se devra de sacrifié l'autre.

Ne te méprend pas ce n'est pas notre histoire que je regrette mais tous les obstacles qui viennent

perturbés notre avancée envers l'avenir et de ce fait condamné nos sentiments. Et j'ai peur...peur de la guerre qui se rapproche inexorablement car nous savons tous les deux ce que constitue sa venue,elle scellera la fin de notre histoire ce «nous»désignation de notre amour. Pour cela je hait Voldemort et ces sbires ainsi que toutes les personnes qui souhaite nous faire du mal pour seule faute commise:l'amour,car maintenant je sais ce sentiment n'est en rien futile et banale il met indispensable et rare .

On aurais du savoir dés le premier instant,on aurait du connaître,apprendre et comprendre les dangers qui nous guetteraient. Quoi que dans le fond on la toujours sut n'est-ce pas mon amour?On a juste refuser de voir: «nulle n'est plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut voir» un proverbe moldu qui décrit avec exactitude notre attitude. Oui en cet instant je n'ignore pas que l'on s'est juste voilée la face dès notre premier baiser nous avons sut que notre couple souffrirait,que nos destins,nos camps serait voués à nous séparer....cet ironique ils ont trouvés dans notre amour un objectif commun:nous séparer.

Ce que je souhaite te dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas de hasard juste le livre du destin tout est écrit même notre histoire sublime et douloureuse. Peut-être notre fin y est-elle consignée rien de surprenant quand on sait comment elle à commencer:...

Flash back:

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A suivre.

Alors alors?vos impressions très chers lecteurs je suis tout ouïe.

Rassurez vous dans le prochains y'a du dialogue. Et il sera plus longue :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** ==Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire(of course)

**Titre:**Un amour,une guerre,deux camps.

**Résumer:** A présent j'ai compris les raisons d'une telle passion:Quoi de plus enivrant que l'interdit?Ne nous méprenons pas toi et moi sommes aussi incompatible que le soleil et la lune

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je déménager résultat je n'avais plus internet mais me voici avec la suite et encore désolée.

***Flash-back***

Hermione Granger était comme à son accoutumée dans la bibliothèque seul lieu de refuge qui avait comme vertu d'apaiser la jeune fille. Sa main effleurait doucement les nombreux ouvrages qui s'étalaient sous ces yeux passionnés,elle inspira s'imprégnant des l'odeur si particulière des pages jaunies. Enfin elle le trouva _le_ livre du savoir en version original son regard s'agrandit sous le plaisir et sa main vint caresser lentement le précieux ouvrage avant de le saisir délicatement comme toute les fois où elle l'avait lu.

Elle était assise à sa table habituelle plongée dans «l'histoire de Poudlard» c'est pourquoi elle ne remarqua pas de suite le jeune homme blond qui avait pris place sur la chaise situé face à la sienne.

Drago Malfoy n'était pas de ceux que l'on ignore il posa donc ces affaires avec une certaine violence sur la table espérant un geste de la jeune fille mais comme rien ne vint il continua de faire du bruit tournant les pages bruyamment,grattant fortement sa plume contre un parchemin... son petit manège dura cinq minutes puis exaspéré il dit:

-Bonjour Granger.

-Je me demandais combien de temps cela te prendrait-il pour faire preuve de politesse. Bonjour a toi _Drago_.

La jeune fille accentua le prénom c'était un jeu entre eux depuis quatre mois à présent il se parlait presque civilement,ne s'insultait plus et avait des discutions que nous pourrions qualifiés d'amical. Cela étant due à une sorte de trêve proposer par Malfoy en début d'année il argumenté qu'étant tout les deux préfet-en-chef partageant un appartement ils se devaient de se supportés. Étrangement ça fonctionnait bien ils étaient devenus amis alors que rien n'était gagné au départ.

-Tu veux dire que tu ma remarquer dès le départ? Tu aurais pu me saluer simple marque de politesse. Rétorqua le jeune homme son sempiternelle sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Tu es le second arrivant et tu t'installe à une table déjà prise sans en demandé la permission à son occupante de plus il y' a de nombreux table libre. Répliqua Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Regarde moi quand je parle. Ordonna Drago.

-Je n'est aucun ordre à recevoir de ta part.

-S'il te plaît _Hermione_.

Étonnée par le ton qu'avait employé son homologue la préfète releva brusquement la tête son regard chocolat rencontra celui glace du jeune homme,elle ne l'avait pas entendu approché et fut surprise de le voir si proche seuls quelques petits centimètres séparaient leurs visages. Hermione sentit ces joues s'empourprer et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer ils étaient proche....beaucoup trop proche pour être honnête. Immédiatement elle détourna son regard ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps celui de Drago ce dernier saisit de deux doigts le menton de la jeune fille la forçant à le regarder et chuchota:

-Ne baisse jamais le regard devant personnes surtout face à moi les gens qui ne te connaissent pas pourrait prendre cela comme un signe de faiblesse et tu n'est pas faible petite lionne.

La brune se renfrogna elle détestait ce petit surnom d'ailleurs il était le seul à la taquiner avec cela tout du moins le seul encore entier. Elle fit la moue qu'il trouva totalement attendrissante bien que jamais il ne l'avouerait cependant complètement hypnotisé par les yeux de son homologue murmura:

-Tu es ma faiblesse.

Hermione se rendit compte trop tard des mots qu'elle avait laisser échapper son regard chocolat s'agrandit d'horreur et elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en priant pour que son homologue n'est pas entendu ou au pire compris. Malheureusement Merlin ne semblait pas à l'écoute car il articula:

-Je suis ta faiblesse?!

Cette interrogation ne semblait pas vouloir de réponse car il enleva délicatement la main de la jeune fille ne la lâchant pas des yeux rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de la préfète frôla son nez à l'aide du sien dans une douce torture puis posa ces lèvres sur celle de son homologue l'entrainant dans un baiser tendre et passionné.

Hermione sentit les lèvres du jeune homme s'éloignés mais elle garda les yeux fermés de peur de ne découvrir que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve seulement Drago la ramena brusquement à la réalité:

-Je...je n'aurait pas due il ne faut pas. Ce n'est qu'un pari Granger.

Lorsque ces mots parvinrent à l'oreille de la jeune fille elle mit un certain temps à les analysés son esprit semblait ankylosé refusant de voir sa douce chimère disparaître. Malheureusement Hermione prit conscience des paroles du préfet et ouvrit lentement les yeux tentant maladroitement de contenir les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre elle articula faiblement:

-Quoi?!

Malfoy la contempla longuement cherchant ces mots incertains quand aux termes à utiliser,il ne voulait pas la blesser bien qu'il réalisa difficilement en voyant les yeux humides de son homologue qu'il était trop tard pour cela:

-Je suis désolé Hermione si j'ai changé envers toi ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons....

-Tu veux dire que tu regrette de t'être bien comporté avec moi?Le coupa la gryffondor ayant retrouvé toute la fougue et le tempérament impulsif qui la caractérise.

Le blond soupira d'exaspération, «elle va finir par m'énerver»pensa le préfet avant de continuer à voix suffisamment haute pour qu'Hemione l'entende:

-Je me suis mal exprimer ce que je voulais dire c'est que je me suis comporté dans le seul but de gagner voilà pourquoi je t'ai proposer cette trêve.

-Quel es exactement ce pari?Qu'il a t'il a gagner Malfoy?Interrogea la lionne qui essayait difficilement de contenir sa colère.

-C'est là ou tu ne vas pas bien le prendre alors avant tout écoute moi et ne m'interromps pas. Ordonna le préfet devançant ainsi Hermione qui semblait vouloir lui couper la parole. Il reprit sur un ton plus détacher:

-Je disais donc ce que je m'apprête à t'apprendre ne va pas te plaire mais pas du tout mais sache que les choses ont changés....mes sentiments aussi,ajouta t'il plus bas. Cette histoire à débuter quelques jours après notre dispute dans le hall...je....j'étais très énerve....contre toi tu m'avais ridiculiser devant toute l'école.....ma fierté m'ordonnait de me venger...je suis un Malfoy ne l'oublions pas. Alors Blaise est intervenue il m'a convaincue que l'unique moyen de te faire payer de façon équitable...étais....étais de...te....séduire pas pour me mettre dans mon lit....du moins pas uniquement mais je devais te faire tomber.....amoureuse de moi et te briser le cœur en jouant avec tes sentiment. Et c'est pour que j'ai proposer la trêve et me suis montrer aimable requérant ton amitié. Ce n'étais qu'un jeu destiné à obtenir ma vengeance....._Hermione_. Le jeune homme avait longuement hésité à utilisé son prénom ne souhaitent pas la blesser d'avantage.

La préfète-en-chef le dévisagea longuement silencieuse si bien que Drago eu l'impression qu'elle le sondait essayant de lire en lui comme dans ces précieux bouquins ,puis soudainement Hermione se leva rassemblant ces affaires toujours sans mots dires la voyant refermer la fermeture de son sac le jeune homme tenta de la retenir mais il stoppa son geste lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son homologue rendu tremblante par l'émotion:

-Tu as réussi,félicitations Drago ta vengeance est assouvit.

Sans un regard et un mot de plus elle partit laissant son homologue seul surpris et confus *Est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait qu'elle m'aime?*Se questionna le jeune homme troublé,la phrase de la préfète tournant telle une litanie sans fin dans son esprit .

-Et merde!!Ragea fortement Drago qui sans autre préambule sortit en trombe de la pièce abandonnant ses affaires,à la sortit de la bibliothèque il s'arrêta un instant tourna la tête à droite et à gauche remarquant une silhouette disparaître dans l'angle du mur il reprit sa course atteignant rapidement le bout du couloir:

-Hermione!! Appela le jeune homme en reconnaissant les cheveux châtains de son homologue.

Celle-ci continua son chemin indifférente à ces appels mais ça ne découragea pas Drago qui s'élança à sa suite,la rattrapant rapidement il lui agrippa fermement le bras la plaquant contre les dalles froides du mur positionnant ces bras sur chacun des côté du visage de la jeune fille de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir.

-Écoute-moi. Commanda le préfet le souffle rendu court par sa course. Je...ce pari ne vaut plus rien à présent en faite cela fait un certain temps qu'il ne signifie rien. Toi seule compte et ce que je ressent en ta présence je ne sais comment l'exprimer...mais tu compte beaucoup pour moi plus qu'un pari ou une vengeance. Ces derniers mois j'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai découvert une jeune femme merveilleuse et je...je ne veut pas te perdre Hermione.

Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de la préfète trop d'émotions accumulés dans la journée et la laïus de Malfoy ne l'avait pas aider à maitriser ces pleurs. Avec douceur Hermione fit un pas en direction de Drago-qui n'esquissa aucun geste rejet-encourager elle noua ses bras autour du cou de son homologue enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque inspira longuement et c'est en un murmure qu'elle avoua:

-Je t'aime Dray.

Le jeune homme sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer dangereusement,c'étaient la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ces mots avec tant de sincérité et jamais il n'aurait pensé que ces trois petit mots pourraient l'emplir d'un bonheur jusqu'à lors inconnu:Était-ce ça l'amour?.En cet instant il l'ignorait il désirait juste être au près d'elle rien d'autre,consciemment Drago encercla la taille de son homologue la rapprochant de son corps dans un aveu silencieux:Il l'aimait.

***Fin du Flashback***

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A suivre

Alors votre avis?

Déçus?Satisfait?Comblé?Mécontent?

Petit sondage bien que la fin sot déjà écrite vous êtes plutôt fin heureuse ou trise?Eventuellement je pourrais vous mettre les deux,alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis

Sur ce je vous laisse et reviendrais prochainement poster la suite si vous êtes gentils,allez vous savez comment me comblée un indice:review.


	3. Happy end

**Disclamer** ==Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire(of course)

**Titre:**Un amour,une guerre,deux camps.

**Résumer:** A présent j'ai compris les raisons d'une telle passion:Quoi de plus enivrant que l'interdit?Ne nous méprenons pas toi et moi sommes aussi incompatible que le soleil et la lune.

Suite à vos reviews j'ai décider d'écrire une fin heureuse et une qui l'es moins (pour la prochainefois :D). Alors voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Sur ce BONNE LECTURE.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un aveu,une déclaration,la fin d'un jeu,le début d'une histoire tel est le commencement de notre relation un brin romantique,non?

L'alliance de deux astres sans doute les plus contraires:le soleil et la lune tous deux incompatible mais indissociable l'un ne peut être sans l'autre à notre image toi représentant de l'obscurité et moi de la lumière.

Tellement différents mais si dépendants,je ne conçoit plus ma vie sans toi et je sait qu'il en est de même pour toi car après tout:Comment envisagé la vie sans l'oxygène qui fait battre son cœur?C'est simple on ne le fait pas _jamais_ .

C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'écris Drago car quelque part je crains que le courage Gryffondor ne me fasse défaut tu ne te trouve qu'a quelques pas allongé sur le canapé de notre salle commune le soleil en ce début de printemps ce reflète sur ton visage te procurant ainsi un air angélique,serein une totale antithèse des sentiments qui m'habite surtout un:la peur....peur de te perdre_. _

Le combat est imminent tous le savent, «bientôt» nous murmurent les victimes de plus en plus nombreuses du Lord Noir. Et je le sais ce combat signifia ma perte,je ne gagnerai pas quelque soit l'issu du combat:je perds. Triste réalité je sais tout comme je n'ignore pas ta réaction à la lecture de ces mots l'autre raison qui justifie mon silence:ton amour.

Imagine moi à tes côtés te remémorant nos souvenirs et te fessant part de ces futur réalités ces deux options qui s'offrent a nous:

A l'aube de la guerre tu partira rejoindre les mangemorts et celui qui par la suite d'une victoire de ton camp tu nommera Maitre et ce sera surement sur les cadavres de mes amis-qui sont par transition-les tiens que le Lord t'apposera la marque dès l'or tu sera officiellement membre du clan et de ce fait _mon_ ennemi. Peut-être aurais-je la chance de périr au combat,ne m'en veut pas amour mais à mes yeux tout est préférable que d'assister à la déchéance de _mon_ même à tes côtés je ne pourrait te sauver des cruautés qu'il te fera accomplir et cela je ne peut m'y résignier.

Une autre option est possible la victoire de mon camp notre liberté fêter en toute humilité en respect pour nos alliés morts en héros. Et la condamnation à mort de tous ceux qui ont lutés de l'autre côté celui de Voldemort par définition ta pénitence mais aussi la mienne car _il n'y a d'autre enfer que ton absence._

Alors comprends tu amour les raisons qui me poussent à te cacher que quelques soit l'issu de la guerre je meurt. Tu te bornerai à me dire que notre amour est plus fort et qu'au delà de la mort nous nous aimerons fessant abstraction de la souffrance qu'infligerai notre séparation. Peut-être y arriverai tu moi non et malheureusement malgré mes supplications tu te refuse à me rejoindre plaidant la loyauté qu'impose ton nom et ton rang. Tu ne partage pas leurs idées pour preuve est notre relation mais cependant tu nie être libre...libre de tes choix,de tes actes,de ton avenir.

C'est pourquoi je t'es écrit amour pour que l'espace d'un instant tu te souvienne de nos rêves,de nos espoir et de cette putain de réalité qui nous a condamné l'un sans l'autre. Cette lettre tu ne la découvrira qu'en cas de victoire des tiens,je ne doute pas qu'a la suite de ton intronisation tu me recherchera parmi les prisonniers de guerre espoir vain j'y veillerai-tu la sut n'est-ce pas?au moment ou tes yeux ce sont posés sur ce papier tu a comprit.- Je suis morte qu'importe le comment,la mort ma telle accueilli ou lui ai-je ouvert les bras?Nulle ne saura après tout la finalité est la même.

Ne m'en veut pas amour je t'ai tout expliquer aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à moi,combien même j'aurais été moins lâche qu'elle aurait été mon avenir?

Je n'est qu'un regret une plainte égoïste celle que tu ne met point rejoint dans l'autre camps. Je sais celle mal,insensible de t'écrire ceci mais je m'en contrefiche ton alliance à l'ordre du phénix nous aurait permis quelques soit l'issu du combat d'être ensemble pour toujours et à jamais.

Pardonne-moi,je ne peut trahir.

.

Je t'aime.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_3 mois plus tard:_

Cinq heures....trois cent minutes....mille cinq cent secondes le combat final est déclaré. Mes vêtements sont couvert de sang le mien?Celui de mes ennemis?Je ne sais plus je lutte uniquement pour m'assure qu'il va bien,qu'il est en vie. Les autres m'importe peu seul Drago compte égoïsme à l'état pur?Je sais que puis-je faire?Il est ma moitié,mon souffle.

-Merlin faite qu'il soit en vie. Murmurais-je.

Un sort est lancer dans ma direction j'ai à peine le temps de l'esquiver...je suis toucher une profonde balafre sur mon bras le sang coule abondamment qu'importe. Je riposte un avada dans la poitrine de mon assaillant il n'y a plus de pitié non les mangemorts sont des tueurs sanguinaire ils n'hésitent pas moi non plus l'instinct de survit est plus fort du moins pour l'instant je dois le trouver...j'en ai besoin.

Des cris de douleurs,de peurs,des appels de chaque côté j'entraperçoit mes amis cela me rassure ils vont bien mais de nouveau la peur...quand est-il de lui?

Soudainement une plainte plus forte,déchirante,cette voix je la reconnais et alors je cours vite esquive les sorts,contourne les cadavres...des hurlements encore _les siens_ de plus en plus proches je presse le pas et là je le vois:Harry désarmé et seul face au Lord. Le seigneur des ténèbres semble s'amuse des cris de son rival il continue ses tortures,les sorts se succèdent des hurlements encore..._Harry_ mon frère.

Une dizaine de mangemort font cercle autour d'eux et parmi eux Drago comme à son habitude impassible il regarde la scène indifférent...Alors un cri inhumain déchire la nuit étouffant même ceux du survivant,je met quelques secondes à réaliser que le cri en question m'appartiens les regards se tournent vers moi une fraction de seconde puis se retourne à nouveau leur maître lapide Potter il ne veulent pas louper ça,sauf lui je sens son regard orage plus que je ne le perçoit. Je suis a terre que la mort m'emporte nous avons perdu,mon frère est condamné...je suis déjà morte. Je ferme les yeux est-ce pour toujours?

Une forte lumière,des voix qui m'appellent elles me semblent si lointaines,j'ai chaud je suis bien et pourtant ce n'est qu'éphémère je le sens de nouveau je ressent la douleur de mon corps meurtri par les combats,mes paupières papillonnent non pitié je ne veut pas y retourner.

Un regard émeraude,un sourire,une voix familière. J'entends de vague «Elle est réveillée» et du mouvement,une porte qui claque et plus rien.

-Harry. Ma voix est faible et curieusement rauque,le sourire de mon ami s'élargit étrangement aucune blessure n'est visible sur son visage ou sur le peu de son corps exposé à mes yeux.

-Est-ce le paradis?

Il rit secoue négativement la tête,je me disais aussi la douleur est trop présente pour qu'une telle situation soit possible aucun mouvement ne mettais possible mes muscles me semblent si lourds...j'ai peur mon corps ne m'obéit plus et mon amour n'est pas à mes côté.

-Je ne comprends pas. J'articule difficilement ma bouche tout comme ma bouche est pâteuse.

Harry me regarde bienveillant,il ne réponds pas. J'ai peur que ce passe t-il? Pourquoi ne me répond t-il pas?Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes...ce silence encore.

-Où est Dray?

Ma question à peine poser je le regrette,je suis stupide.....les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je suis là Harry aussi ont à vaincu mon amour est mort.

Les lèvres de mon frère remuent il me parlent je n'entends pas,je ne veux pas l'entendre,je ne le peux pas....mes yeux se ferment à nouveaux.

Une main caresse ma joue geste tendre et rassurant je suis si bien aucune question,aucune peine....juste le bien-être. Je sourit

-Amour. Un murmure au sein même de mon oreille. Cette voix......un rêve?

-Ouvre les yeux. Commande tendrement la voix.....un cauchemar!Je ne veux pas!!!La réalité est trop sombre laissez moi dans mon rêve pitié plus de souffrance.

-Mia s'il-te-plait. Ce surnom mon amour était le seul....ce pourrait-il ?

J'ouvre les yeux lentement geste inutile mais rassurant,un sourire et un regard oscillant entre le bleu et le gris.

-Dray.

-C'est moi. De nouveau de larmes sur ma joue étranges mes yeux sont asséchés alors je comprends elles ne m'appartiennent pas _mon_ ange pleure. Il se sert contre moi à la recherche d'un étreinte difficilement mes bras viennent l'entourer. Drago me semble si vulnérable pourquoi?Lui a t-on fait du mal...je veux comprendre.

-Tu ma manqué. Chuchote mon amour le visage niché dans mon cou,je sourit il est heureux ce ne sont pas des larmes de peine mais de bonheur je l'aime.

-Comment?Briser ce silence bienfaiteur me coûte mais je dois savoir on ne m'appelle miss-je-sais-tout pour rien.

Mon ange semble pensé à la même chose il rit,m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres puis se relève s'éloigne de moi je le vois chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa cape un regard triomphant dans ma direction et il me la tend:ma lettre.

-Lorsque la bataille à commencer une seule pensée occupait mon esprit:c'était toi....ma petite lionne je devais te trouver et te mettre a l'abri le reste Voldemort,mon père,mon nom rien n'avait d'importance alors j'ai traversé le château courut jusqu'a notre salle commune priant pour que tu ne te soit pas encore rendu dans le parc le cœur des combats. Et elle était là bien en évidence sur la table basse à cet instant j'ai sut comme tu l'avait deviné lorsque j'ai trouvé cette lettre j'ai comprit que c'était un adieu. Je l'ai lu est comme toujours mon amour tu avais raison....Je suis repartit vers le parc après tout est floue je me souviens de m'être trouvé avec des mangemorts regardant Harry se faire torturé puis un cri le tien....ma douleur je t'ai vu tomber et après rien.

-Mais Voldemort?

-Mort.

-D'après ce que Harry à pu m'apprendre j'aurais lancer plusieurs avada sur les mangemorts détournant ainsi l'attention de Voldemort permettant au survivant de récupéré sa baguette et de tuer le Lord.

-Pourquoi?Cette question à franchit mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher nerveusement je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

-Pour toi. Je t'aime.

On se sourit encore,la guerre est finie,Harry est en vie,mon amour est à mes côtés. L'avenir s'annonce radieux car la guerre m'aura néanmoins appris quelque chose tout les amours interdits ne sont pas maudits.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Verdict?Je ne suis pas très sur de cette fin mais pour ceux qui voulais un happy j'en est fait un mignon a souhait(je pense) et vous quels est donc votre avis?

Pour ceux qui voulaient une fin moins nounourse en chocolat(sous-entendu:guimauve). Elle arrivera bientôt mais le début sera le même que pour celui là.

J'adore toujours vos review :D


	4. Bad end

**Disclamer** ==Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire(of course)

**Titre:**Un amour,une guerre,deux camps.

**Résumer:** A présent j'ai compris les raisons d'une telle passion:Quoi de plus enivrant que l'interdit?Ne nous méprenons pas toi et moi sommes aussi incompatible que le soleil et la lune.

Comme je vous l'avais promis un fin moins heureuse pour les moins romantiques ou devrais-je dire les plus réalistes :D

Le début est semblable à l'autre si vous ne voulez pas le relire j'ai séparer le texte initiale de l'autre suite pas «0o0o0o0o» vous voilà prévenu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un aveu,une déclaration,la fin d'un jeu,le début d'une histoire tel est le commencement de notre relation un brin romantique,non?

L'alliance de deux astres sans doute les plus contraires:le soleil et la lune tous deux incompatible mais indissociable l'un ne peut être sans l'autre à notre image toi représentant de l'obscurité et moi de la lumière.

Tellement différents mais si dépendants,je ne conçoit plus ma vie sans toi et je sait qu'il en est de même pour toi car après tout:Comment envisagé la vie sans l'oxygène qui fait battre son cœur?C'est simple on ne le fait pas _jamais_ .

C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'écris Drago car quelque part je crains que le courage Gryffondor ne me fasse défaut tu ne te trouve qu'a quelques pas allongé sur le canapé de notre salle commune le soleil en ce début de printemps ce reflète sur ton visage te procurant ainsi un air angélique,serein une totale antithèse des sentiments qui m'habite surtout un:la peur....peur de te perdre_. _

Le combat est imminent tous le savent, «bientôt» nous murmurent les victimes de plus en plus nombreuses du Lord Noir. Et je le sais ce combat signifia ma perte,je ne gagnerai pas quelque soit l'issu du combat:je perds. Triste réalité je sais tout comme je n'ignore pas ta réaction à la lecture de ces mots l'autre raison qui justifie mon silence:ton amour.

Imagine moi à tes côtés te remémorant nos souvenirs et te fessant part de ces futur réalités ces deux options qui s'offrent a nous:

A l'aube de la guerre tu partira rejoindre les mangemorts et celui qui par la suite d'une victoire de ton camp tu nommera Maitre et ce sera surement sur les cadavres de mes amis-qui sont par transition-les tiens que le Lord t'apposera la marque dès l'or tu sera officiellement membre du clan et de ce fait _mon_ ennemi. Peut-être aurais-je la chance de périr au combat,ne m'en veut pas amour mais à mes yeux tout est préférable que d'assister à la déchéance de _mon_ même à tes côtés je ne pourrait te sauver des cruautés qu'il te fera accomplir et cela je ne peut m'y résignier.

Une autre option est possible la victoire de mon camp notre liberté fêter en toute humilité en respect pour nos alliés morts en héros. Et la condamnation à mort de tous ceux qui ont lutés de l'autre côté celui de Voldemort par définition ta pénitence mais aussi la mienne car _il n'y a d'autre enfer que ton absence._

Alors comprends tu amour les raisons qui me poussent à te cacher que quelques soit l'issu de la guerre je meurt. Tu te bornerai à me dire que notre amour est plus fort et qu'au delà de la mort nous nous aimerons fessant abstraction de la souffrance qu'infligerai notre séparation. Peut-être y arriverai tu moi non et malheureusement malgré mes supplications tu te refuse à me rejoindre plaidant la loyauté qu'impose ton nom et ton rang. Tu ne partage pas leurs idées pour preuve est notre relation mais cependant tu nie être libre...libre de tes choix,de tes actes,de ton avenir.

C'est pourquoi je t'es écrit amour pour que l'espace d'un instant tu te souvienne de nos rêves,de nos espoir et de cette putain de réalité qui nous a condamné l'un sans l'autre. Cette lettre tu ne la découvrira qu'en cas de victoire des tiens,je ne doute pas qu'a la suite de ton intronisation tu me recherchera parmi les prisonniers de guerre espoir vain j'y veillerai-tu la sut n'est-ce pas?au moment ou tes yeux ce sont posés sur ce papier tu a comprit.- Je suis morte qu'importe le comment,la mort ma telle accueilli ou lui ai-je ouvert les bras?Nulle ne saura après tout la finalité est la même.

Ne m'en veut pas amour je t'ai tout expliquer aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à moi,combien même j'aurais été moins lâche qu'elle aurait été mon avenir?

Je n'est qu'un regret une plainte égoïste celle que tu ne met point rejoint dans l'autre camps. Je sais c'est mal,insensible de t'écrire ceci mais je m'en contrefiche ton alliance à l'ordre du phénix nous aurait permis quelques soit l'issu du combat d'être ensemble pour toujours et à jamais.

Pardonne-moi,je ne peut trahir.

.

Je t'aime.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Petite précision est après je vous laisse a votre lecture ce passage va vous sembler pareille mais ce n'est pas le cas il est pov Drago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3 mois plus tard:

Cela fait six heures que j'ai quitter mon amour pour les rejoindre eux les mangemorts,j'ai vu dans son regard de la peine, de la douleur mais surtout un espoir une infime espérance que je ne la quitte pas. C'est certainement ce qui ma le plus touché car je sais que rien n'est plus intense qu'un espoir brisé.

Et pourtant je l'ai embrasser une dernière fois nous avons partager un ultime regard et je suis parti, sans me retourner j'ai franchit le portrait gardant nos appartement. Il m'a sembler entendre un sanglot et pourtant je n'est pas fait marche arrière ma décision n'était pas vraiment mienne. Je ne lui es jamais cacher mon choix était pris bien avant elle.

Le seigneur des ténèbres fut heureux-autant qu'il en était possible venant de lui-de nous voir le rejoindre mes camarades et moi .Il en à douter,de moi surtout personne n'ignorait les sentiments qui me liait à Hermione tous les deux avons vécus notre histoire pleinement qu'importait nos camps, nombreux étaient ceux qui ont doutés de ma loyauté à présent ils savent.

Les combats ont débutés j'ai vus nombres de mes camarades tombés....rapidement. Étrangement je ne ressent rien, mes vêtements son couverts de sang du mien, celui de mes victimes et pourtant je n'éprouve rien ni joie,ni peine mis à part de l'inquiétude. Mais ce sentiment met devenu familier au moment même ou mon amour à refuser de joindre mon camp il ne m'a jamais quitter car je savais que tôt ou tard cette différence de mœurs nous séparerait

Mais elle comme moi nous sommes refusé à ce sacrifice: Renier nos positions. Nous aimons nous suffisamment ? Aussi surement qu'ont déclaraient ne pouvoir vivre sans l'autre? Je n'en ai jamais douter notre amour est fort, intense, puissant mais pourtant nous n'avions d'autres choix que d'être séparé j'ai mes principes et la les siens qu'importent le reste l'amour n'en ai pas moins présent.

Je me suis baissé de justesse évitant un sort in extrémisme l'inquiétude croissante j'ai oublié qu'on était en guerre,que je me trouvait en première ligne de la bataille finale,que les combat fessaient rage et que la mort ce trouvait omniprésente. Une seule envie la retrouver je devais la cacher pour mieux la protéger qu'importe qu'après cette bataille elle m'en veuille si mon camp gagne ces amis mourront elle le sait mais pas mon amour qu'importe les sacrifices qui seront mieux pour l'accomplissement d'une telle volonté: Elle vivra.

Si le Lord échoue je mourrais qu'importe je lui ai promis_ t'en qu'elle vit par delà la mort je survis_. L'abandonner jamais. Abandonner ce dans quoi j'ai été élevé impossible. Celui qui sera bientôt mon maître le sait il l'accepte pas par bondé d'âme, non il à besoin de moi j'ai tout pour être son digne successeur si l'on exclue «ma faiblesse» il lui laissera la vie même si elle dénigre son pouvoir et les idéologies qu'il prône car seule Hermione n'est plus une menace.

La retrouver cette phrase hante mon esprit se répète encore et encore telle une litanie sans fin. Je ne prends plus part aux combats je scrute les visages qui croisent ma route espérant y voir le siens examine rapidement les morts qui jonchent le sol j'ai peur dit reconnaître ces grands yeux chocolat privés de toute vie.

Je la cherche depuis de longues minutes, ne me bat qu'en cas de nécessité seulement m'importe sa sécurité soudain une masse importante me fait face: un rassemblement. Des cris,des exclamations de joie,de peine,de douleur,de bonheur curieux et plein d'appréhension je m'approche me fraye difficilement des mangemorts et les autres: ceux du bien. Forment un cercle sans ce soucier des combats qui continuent un peu plus loin indiffèrent au regroupement. Alors je sais sans même les avoirs vus je connais l'identité des personnes qui ce trouvent aux centres: Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter.

Je sonde la foule de mes yeux mais ne l'y aperçoit pas où est-elle? La peur reprend plus grande plus forte,le doute m'assaille peut-elle s'est-elle mise à l'abri? Non impossible c'est une Gryffondor le courage est leur principale qualité et je sais qu'elle n'en manque pas. Un rire retentit il n'est pas doux,joyeux plein de vie s'en est la parfaite antithèse celui est cruel,froid,dénudé de vie et pour l'avoir entendu à divers occasion je n'ignore pas qui en est le propriétaire celui que je le sais sera bientôt mon futur maître.

Comme pour appuyer ma pensé j'entrevois une lueur verte. Des cris de victoire de la part des miens,des pleurs et des déchirement pour les autres:Le survivant n'est plut.

Déjà les combats reprennent avec plus de vigueur nos opposants se savent perdus mais ils ne se rendront pas s'en lutter. J'exècre leurs acharnements ces fous auraient meilleurs temps de fuir ils leur couteraient moins ils sont si stupides refusent de voir que le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou noir ils disent combattre pour la liberté mais en quoi sont-ils libres?Le somme nous seulement un jour? Je ne pense pas nous subissons toujours la domination d'un chef qu'importe le nom qu'ont leurs attribuent: Dictateur,Rois,Ministre...

Je n'est pas le temps ni l'envie de briser leurs belle espérance mon amour n'est pas en sécurité surtout maintenant que leur héros est mort je ne peut pas jurer qu'aucun mangemorts ne lui fera du mal au contraire ils n'hésiteront. Son sang souille notre terre il est normal qu'il soit versé.

Je vois les combats diminués beaucoup ont fuient ils ne sont peut-être pas si stupide tout compte fait. Soudain une silhouette retient mon attention un peu plus loin,sa morphologie,son allure,ses cheveux même recouverte de sang séché,d'herbe et de boue je ne peu me tromper c'est elle _mon_ amour bel et bien vivante. Je m'élance espérant la rattraper au plus vite sans aucun doute elle sait que son meilleur ami celui qu'elle aimait comme un frère est la voit entrer dans le château,étrange lorsqu'on sait que les affrontements ont lieu dans le parc,un simple mot une interrogation me vient à l'esprit...pourquoi?

Un pressentiment malsain et violent m'éclate au visage pas elle....jamais elle ne pourrait...Sans perdre une seconde de plus j'accélère le pas à mon tout je franchit les deux lourdes portes en chêne,j'aperçois des boucles brunes disparaître plus loin essoufflé je continu pressant toujours la pas j'ai une vilaine blessure au thorax qui me lance douloureusement me je n'y fait guère attention.

Après une course difficile j'arrive enfin devant notre salle commune sans perdre une seconde je lance au portrait notre mot de passe qui s'écarte dans un grincement. La salle est vide mais j'entends l'eau coulé ce pressentiment toujours présent je me dirige rapidement vers la salle d'eau et c'est avec appréhension que j'actionne la poignée.

Hermione se retourne brusquement la baguette pointer sur moi son regard est dure,glacial l'espace d'un instant puis elle me reconnaître ces traits s'adoucissent aucun mot n'est prononcé elle se jette dans mes bras encerclant ma nuque de ces bras je ne me gêne pas pour lui rendre son étreinte la serrant fort contre moi j'ai tellement eu peur de la perdre.

Lentement nous nous éloignons restant relativement proche des larmes coulent silencieusement sur ces joues elle ne cherche pas à les arrêter,elle me sourit et ces yeux brillent légèrement plus terne qu'avant mais les pépites or sont toujours présente pourtant j'aperçois autre chose comme...du regret.

-Je suis désolé pour...

-Chut. Me dit-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres c'est ainsi que cela devait finir ont la toujours sut à présent ils nous faut assumés nos actes. Vous avez gagnés et nous avons perdus qu'importe cela est ainsi.

Ces paroles sont fatalistes mais pourtant elle s'exprime sereinement comme si elle avait longuement étudié cette possibilité et savait d'ors et déjà ce qui en découlerait

-Tu es avec il ne te feront rien.

-Amour il est inutile de ce bercé de belles illusions combien même tu avait raison je ne trahirait pas les miens.

-Personne ne te le demande n'adhère pas nos idées si tu ne le souhaite pas. Reste avec moi simplement.

_Mon _amours me sourit encore plus tendrement que jamais,sûre d'elle. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe peut-être est-ce le fait qu'elle semble si détendu alors que dehors le drame sévit et et la tragédie frappe ces amis.

-Tu devrais partir fêter votre victoire. Déclare-t-elle.

-Et te laisser seule? Est-ce que tu va bien....je veux dire compte tenu des circonstances?

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai longuement réfléchit et imaginé toutes les options avant la bataille j'étais préparée à notre victoire ou à notre défaite. Rien n'arrive par hasard...Termina t'elle en souriant.

Le doute qui m'oppressait depuis que je l'avait revu disparut instantanément quand je croisait son sourire elle avait toujours obtenu ce qu'elle voulait par un simple sourire ou regard,d'un geste des pouces je dégager le restant de ces larmes avant d'apposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mon cou me brûla fortement a contre coeur je m'éloigna de mon amour pour porter la main au pendentif qui me procurait cette souffrance. N'ayant pas encore fait mes preuves comme un nombre important de Serpentard au sang-pur. Je n'avait pu entrer dans le cercles des fidèles au Lord et de ce fait porter la marque c'est pourquoi il nous avait offert à chacun un médaillon qui lui permettait de nous appeler à tout moment.

Hermione n'avait rien loupé de mon mouvement.

-Il t'appel?

D'un signe de tête je répondis par l'affirmative.

-Va le rejoindre.

-Et toi?.

-Je vais prendre mon bain et serait-là à ton retour.

-Promis?

Elle me dévisagea longuement alors que je prenais une moue enfantine qu'elle seule n'avait jamais pu voir.

-Promis.

L'appel ce fit plus pressant m'approchant de mon amour je l'embrassais une dernière fois étrangement ce baiser me laissa un arrière goût amer que je ne saurais expliquer. J'aurais voulu rester auprès d'elle mais la brûlure ce fessait intense j'étais probablement le seul à ne pas y avoir encore répondu. J'allais franchir la porte quand Hermione m'interpella:

-Dray?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime.

Un sourire béat prit forme sur mes lèvres elle seule me fessait conduire comme un parfait idiot et comme tout ce qui venait d'elle j'adorais ça.

-Moi encore plus.

-Cela est impossible amour.

Un sourire,un regard échangé est comme une scène se répétant une nouvelle fois je quitta la pièce.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une heure plus tard:

Exténué mais heureux des nouvelles qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre Drago franchit le tableau qui gardait ces appartements il avait pensé trouvé Hermione assise sur le canapé un livre sur les genoux près du feu malheureusement un coup d'oeil lui apprit que ce n'était guère le cas en revanche l'eau qui l'entendait coulé ne laissait aucun doute sur l'endroit où ce trouvait sa belle.

Las et ne voulant pas la déranger il s'assit sur le premier fauteuil à sa porter ce remémorant les dires de celui qu'il devait à présent appeler maître,à cette pensée il dirigea instantanément sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche effleurant du bout des doigts la marque des ténèbres la douleur-comme toute n'était pas agréable-mais au contraire de ce qu'il avait pensé elle était supportable.

Impatient le jeune homme se demandait quand son amour daignerait le rejoindre il avait nombres choses à lui dire la première étant que le Lord ne tenterait rien contre elle tout ce qu'il désirait étant gouverner le monde sorcier -chose accomplie depuis légèrement plus d'une heure à cet instant- et l'obéissance de Drago -qu'il avait de même obtenu- De plus en acceptant la jeune fille dans cette communauté en pleine construction Voldemort s'assurait une loyauté sans faille de son nouveau sous-fifre.

Ereinté il songea à s'allonger dans son lit Hermione comprendrait. Drago puisa dans le peu de force qui lui restait pour escalader les quelques marches qui le séparait de sa chambre se fessant il passa devant la salle de bain au l'eau coulait abondamment en pensant à son amour il se rappela une phrase qu'elle avait dite lors de son refus à quitter les siens une citation moldu qui sonnait telle une justification: "Je connais maintenant la définition de la guerre: La guerre,c'est la mort des autres. On ne la laisse durer que parce que ce sont les autres qui la font et qui en meurent".

Ce le moment il n'avait pas comprit mais après avoir vécu les affres de la guerre il était certain d'une chose il ne laisserait pas une rébellion semer un nouvel affrontement. Evidement il y' aurait encore des combats mais moins intense,moins sanglant jusqu'à ce que l'ordre que souhait établir le mage noir soit mis en place.

Enfin il parvint à son lit où il se laissa tomber désinvolte vider. Ses pensées convergèrent rapidement vers la seule personne qu'il n'est jamais aimé il ne considérait pas la vie sans elle Drago avait eu tellement peur de la perdre durant les affrontements jamais il n'avait senti pareil douleur que lorsqu'il apercevait un cadavre dont le visage était recouvert de boucles brunes. Merlin en soit remercier ce n'était jamais le sien son amour...son oxygène...sa vie ce trouvait juste à côté vivante et en sécurité plus rien ne pourrait les séparés.

Flapi le jeune mangemort se tourna sur le côté ouvrant difficilement les yeux tentant de rester éveillé il ne voulait pas s'endormir sans l'avoir aux creux des bras dans un geste on ne peu plus protecteur. Soudain un détaille attira son attention les sens en alerte il se sentit pleinement réveiller Drago se releva rapidement le regard fixé sur cet infime détail qui se trouvait à quelque pas posé en évidence sur son bureau en hêtre.

Mue d'un mauvais pressentiment il contourna son lit et s'approcha du mobilier au plus près il aperçut l'élément qui l'avait tant attiré: Une lettre. Son prénom écrit sur le devant ne laissait aucun doute sur le destinataire...lui- même. Légèrement méfiant il s'en saisit lança plusieurs sort pour s'assurer que cette dernière n'était pas ensorcelée. Content du résultat il l'ouvrit avec plus de précipitation instantanément il reconnut l'écriture fine et élégante de son amour.

L'appréhension grandissante il se demanda pourquoi elle lui avait écrit il se trouvait juste à côté seulement la date poster en haut à droite lui apprit qu'Hermione lui avait écrite cette missive trois mois auparavant ce qui souleva une autre interrogation _Pourquoi?_Une peur sourde et violente s'empara de lui lorsqu'il posa le regard sur ces deux feuilles de parchemins ne pouvant céder à la panique il survola rapidement leurs contenus plusieurs phrase retinrent son attention.

_La guerre […] elle scellera la fin de notre histoire ce «nous»désignation de notre amour._

"**Rien n'est inexorable amour" (NDA: petite précision ça c'est les pensée de Drago).**

_Le Lord t'apposera la marque dès l'or tu seras officiellement membre du clan et de ce fait mon ennemi._

"C'est impossible nos idéologies ne sont certes pas les mêmes mais il en à toujours été ainsi cela n'a jamais empêcher notre amour."

_Ne m'en veut pas amour je t'ai tout expliquer aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à moi,combien même j'aurais été moins lâche qu'elle aurait été mon avenir?_

Cette phrase plus que toutes les autres sonna comme un adieu pour Drago. Sans prendre la peine de songer à ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir il se dirigea à la salle de bain et en ouvrit la porte violemment le spectacle qu'il découvrit le figea l'espace de quelques secondes.

Son amour la seule et unique femme qui n'est jamais compter à ces yeux ce trouvait allongé sur le dos sur le carrelage d'une blancheur immaculé,ses paupières étaient clauses et un mystérieux mais timide sourire ornait ses lèvres encore roses,ces cheveux humides reposaient de part et d'autres de son visage achever de lui procurer un air de divinité.

Reprenant ses esprits il s'agenouilla à ces côtés la prenant par les épaules pour la secouer avec tendresse essayant vainement de lui soutirer un souffle qui ne vint pas. Désemparé il chercha une blessure,un quelconque signe pouvant présager de ce qui c'était passé.Refusant de voir la réalité il la serra contre lui son corps se trouvait encore chaud, murmurant son prénom avec douceur comme un prince cherchant à réveiller sa belle avec amour. Les yeux errant sur le corps d'Hermione il remarqua placer dans sa main un fiole à présent vide mais qui d'après l'étiquette avait du contenir de L'abantine. Un hurlement de désespoir, de rage et de peine franchit la barrière de ces lèvres _il était trop tard._

L'abantine se trouvait classé dans la catégorie une des potion les plus mortelles son effet était effroyable elle décontractait tant les membres et les organes que ceux là finissaient par ne plus fonctionner de ce fait la victime se voyait périr lentement et dans de douloureuse souffrance.

Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que la jeune femme avait choisit cette potion comme pour se punir de commettre cet acte quelque peu lâche et égoïste par bien des façons.

Jamais il ne saurait mais peu lui importait pleurant pour la première depuis de longues années Drago tenait la femme de sa vie contre son coeur alors qu'une certitude douloureuse grandissait en ce dernier...Son amour Hermione Granger n'est plu.

**The end**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'ai vraiment adorée écrire cette partie je croie même que c'est celle que je préfère. Et vous quand avez-pensez?

L'abantine peut faire penser à Roméo et Juliette je vous l'accorde mais sur le coup j'y ai pas penser, promis :D

La citation citer souligner est de Jean Guéhenno.


End file.
